


Love Sought is Good, But Given Unsought is Better

by XiroPaine



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2k19 [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Future Fic, Multi, OT3, Other, Shakespearean Language, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiroPaine/pseuds/XiroPaine
Summary: Just another regular morning, same as always. Breakfast, smooches, Shakespearian shenanigans. You know, the usual domestic things.Bandori Rarepair Week 2019Day 2 - Clothes Swap / Domesticfeat. TomoKaoHima





	Love Sought is Good, But Given Unsought is Better

**Author's Note:**

> OT3 for day two because I can? You can't stop me. Little bit of a future fic here, takes place in a time after they've all graduated high school. It may be a little out of character, but does anyone really act the same around their significant other(s) in comparison to everyone else? No? Exactly. Let me be a little self-indulgent here. So, I have this headcanon that they have a running inside joke about being each other's knight/prince/princess, but somewhere along the way it just morphed into their unique way of showing endearment to each other. Be prepared for Shakespearean-eque shenanigans. If you've read my fic, A Tale of Two Princes, you probably know what I mean already. The title is a Shakespeare quote from Twelfth Night.

It was already mid-morning when Himari finally awoke from her nightly slumber. Sleeping in on her days off was absolutely the best because she actually woke up feeling refreshed. There was something about being rudely awakened by an alarm clock four days a week that always made those mornings harder to get up out of bed. But, today was not one of those days and Himari was grateful. She began to sit up to stretch, but regretted the very moment she left the warmth of her comforter.

It was late autumn and the temperature was starting to drop. It wasn't cold enough to warrant wearing long sleeves to bed but that meant she'd be greeted by a slight chill every morning. Knowing she'd feel much better once she had a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, she slipped out of bed to look for a sweater. Her eyes targeted one of Kaoru's sweatshirts that had been thrown haphazardly onto the back of the desk chair. It was much too big on her, but that didn't matter. After slipping it on over her t-shirt—it was some old graphic tee that was originally Tomoe's way back in the day but eventually grew out of, so naturally Himari took the liberty of re-purposing it so to speak (she stole it and claimed it as her own)—she immediately relished in the warmth her girlfriend's sweatshirt provided. Now much more content with herself, Himari made her way towards the kitchen. She faintly heard the shower running as she passed by the bathroom but her nose caught whiff of eggs cooking.

Himari answered with a satisfied hum as she maneuvered around the counter to where Kaoru was occupied at the stove.

"And good morning to you too, Princess," Kaoru greeted with an amused chuckle as Himari latched onto her, nuzzling closely into her side. "I don't recall that hoodie belonging to you."

"G'morning," Himari replied, tugging slightly at the hoodie that they both very much knew was Tomoe's. "I could say the same to you, my dear prince."

"Touché," Kaoru chuckled fondly. She wrapped her free arm around Himari's shoulder for a quick yet affectionate side hug, followed by a chaste kiss. "Grab a mug, I've already heated up some water for you. Tea is already on the table if you want that instead."

Though hesitant to let go, Himari unwrapped herself from Kaoru's side to grab a clean mug, as well as the tub of hot chocolate mix from the cabinet. She helped herself to the kettle sitting on the stovetop as Kaoru focused on not overcooking the eggs. It had taken her a couple times to figure it out, but Kaoru finally managed to unlock the secret to making perfectly cooked omurice after months of intense research (watching too many YourTube cooking videos). Himari slipped into her self-designated spot at the dining table, stirring her hot chocolate as she waited for breakfast to be served. It wasn't until Kaoru was finishing up plating breakfast that they finally heard the bathroom door open.

"Someone's looking spiffy today," Himari commented as Tomoe made her way to the table, appreciating the free eye candy. 

"I have to give a presentation in lecture today, remember? Had to look somewhat decent," Tomoe explained, unfazed by Himari's blatant ogling. Even as she sat down at the table, she was still fiddling with the rolled up sleeves of the button-up shirt she was wearing.

"Wait, isn't that mine?" Kaoru asked as she set Tomoe and Himari's plates down in front of them. Upon further inspection—that is to say, Himari pulling on the back of Tomoe's collar to check the tag—it was confirmed that it was indeed Kaoru's shirt.

"I forgot to do laundry, okay?" Tomoe answered, slightly embarrassed. Not so much at the fact that she was wearing what was originally Kaoru's top, but that she had forgotten to do her chores the day before. She was too busy finalizing things for her presentation.

Himari snickered, and Tomoe shot her a quick "menacing" glance. She turned back to Kaoru—who was grabbing her own plate from the kitchen counter—with a pleading look in her eyes. "Oh, won't thy grace bestow unto thee her nice button-up for today?"

This time, Himari couldn't contain her laugh. Kaoru only rolled eyes, "Please leave the theatrics to me, Babe."

Tomoe seemed offended, but all of them knew it was just an act. It was how they brightened up their mornings together. It all started off as a joke some time ago, but now it was just something they did to get a rise out of each other. These sorts of things just tend to happen somehow when you've been dating each other for a few years and shared an apartment together. Got to keep the romance alive somehow. Tomoe placed a hand on her chest as if she were shot in the heart, "Wow, attacked much. Doth ye not hath any faith in thou loyal knight?"

"Hmm...I suppose you are worthy of my grace," Kaoru smirked as she decided to play along, managing to steal a quick kiss from Tomoe before sitting down in her own seat. "You look absolutely stunning, by the way."

"You'll do great on your presentation today; we believe in you," Himari said as she passed the teapot. Just as Tomoe was about to grab it, Himari backed it away just out of her reach. "Hmm, actually. Your highness demands payment first. A kiss will suffice."

"You're just jealous," Tomoe teased, but leaned in for a kiss of her own regardless.

"Extremely," Himari joked, her smile easily giving her away that she wasn't actually. She finally gave up possession of the teapot once she deemed the kiss acceptable (as if it wouldn't be).

"Itadakimasu," they said in unison before digging into their breakfast. Himari hummed in delight, savoring her meal. As per usual, Kaoru's eggs were cooked to perfection and Kaoru internally patted herself on the back. Tomoe basically scarfed down her food once she realized she was running a little late. She was up the moment she emptied her plate, guzzling down the rest of her tea in a heartbeat. She quickly deposited her dirty dishes into the sink before moving to grab her daypack. "Sorry, I gotta be there a little early so I can set up. I'll do laundry when I get back, promise."

"Don't worry about it, I'm off work today," Himari reassured with a wave of her hand. "I'll handle it. You just go nail that presentation."

"Well, I can't disobey a direct order from my princess, now can I?" Tomoe said as she busied herself with putting on her shoes. "I'm heading out. I'll see you two later. Love you both, bye!"

"Love you, too!" Kaoru and Himari called out simultaneously just before Tomoe closed the front door behind her.


End file.
